Home is where the heart is
by amerrickanl0ve
Summary: Another Zack Merrick fanfic. This one is more than a one shot, it's the first that actually have more than one chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

I exit the water after a long day of surfing and head back to my house on the beach. The holidays are here, and I'm far from home. I decided to move a three years ago when things fell apart. I didn't mind spending the holidays alone, they were stressful around others, anyways. I reached the porch of my house, went through the back sliding glass doors, leaving my board on the porch. I poured myself some orange juice and walked up to my room to grab clothes and shower. I took the longest shower I possibly could, spending the whole time thinking. Sometimes being alone made me feel so empty, and when that would happen I'd sing. After showering, I blew dry my wavy blonde hair, applied some mascara, blush, and lip balm, then threw on a pair of shorts, my favorite tank top and my favorite sandals. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few minutes before turning the light off, grabbing my acoustic guitar and walking downstairs. I quickly finished my orange juice then walked down to the beach sat in the sand, played my guitar, and sang. I thought I heard some voices, so I turned and looked, but no one was in sight. I continued to sing. "Wow, you have a really beautiful voice," I heard a voice say, making me jump and my heart stop. "oh...thanks," I said turning around seeing a boy behind me, I half-smiled. "Sorry, for scaring you. I was over there with my band playing football and heard you singing, I was wondering if you would be interested in helping us out tonight? We have a duet to sing at our show and we need a girl to do it," he asked. "Well..." I began, trying to think of an excuse. "If you have plans it's okay, forget about it," he said. "No, I mean, I can do it," I said. A beautiful, large smile spread across his face. He was tall, pretty muscular, he had brown hair, and green eyes. He also had his nose pierced and many tattoos. He was beautiful. "I'm Zack, by the way," he introduced. "Kaylie," I said smiling. "Well, Kaylie, would you like to meet the rest of the band?" He said smiling. "Yeah, sure," I said. He held out his hand to help me up, I put my hand in his and he pulled me off the ground. We awkwardly walked together to the rest of his band. "Guys, this is Kaylie. Kaylie this is Alex, Jack, and Rian. Over there is our tour manage Matt, and our merch guy, Vinny," he said introducing me to everyone. "Hi," I said smiling at all the new faces. "Al, she is an awesome singer, she's the girl we heard. She said she'd sing Juliet's part if we wanted her to," he explained. "Awesome, sounds good. Why don't you guys go somewhere and you can teach her the lyrics and stuff?" Alex said smiling at me. "Okay, sounds good," Zack said, smiling at Alex. I shyly smiled, "We can go back to my place, it's only up the beach a little," I explained. Zack smiled, "yeah, sounds cool." We walked back to my house, he was trying to make small talk. "So, what are you doing alone for the holidays?" he asked curiously. "I live alone, I'm miles away from home," I explained. "Oh, I see, college?" he asked. "Nah, I just thought this would be best for me, there's a lot of places I can go to clear my head. I surf and skateboard, which this is a good place for both of those, and the beach is a good place to play music when I want to as well." I explained. He looked at me in disbelief, "You skate, play music, AND surf?" I laughed, "Yeah, I do." He shook his head. "What about your family and friends, don't they miss you?" He asked me. "Well, my family kind of has fallen apart, and I had only a few friends, one stabbed me in the back and the other passed away. I kind of lost everyone," I explained. He looked sorry for asking. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I hope I didn't upset you," he said sincerely. "You didn't, it's kind of good to get things out once in a while," I said half-smiling. We finally arrived at my house. We sat on the porch and he taught me the song. He told me how well I did. "So, is your band from around here?" I asked as we sat on my porch. He was about to answer but then it started to down pour. I laughed, I grabbed my guitar and we ran into my house. "Sorry, I didn't know it was supposed to ran," I said. "It's okay," he said smiling. "We're from a town a couple hours away, we're finishing our tour this weekend," Zack explained, answering my question. "Ah, cool," I said. He looked around my living room, "YOU'RE A GAMER TOO?" he asked excitedly. I laughed, "sure am!" It seemed like we'd get along SO well. "We should hang out sometime! I mean, that is if you want to," he said looking up at me. I smiled, "yeah, we should, that'd be cool. I'm always free, so you can stop by whenever."

We waited for the ran to passed and while waiting we watched my favorite movie, the Boondock Saints. "I have never met a girl into all these things before, it's so cool!" he said. I laughed, "For you, it's cool. For me, it's hard to be anything more than just friends with a guy. I'm just one of the dudes." He shook his head, "the thing is though, even though you're 'one of the dudes' you're feminine as well, so it's like you can be a pal one minute and then this incredible girlfriend figure the next, ya know? It's like you're a superhero or something!" I couldn't help but laugh, it's been forever since I've been able to laugh and smile. "Yeah, a real superhero over here!" I said sarcastically, "What time is the show?" He checked his phone, "it's at 6, we should probably get going soon." I got up and walked over to the mirror. "I should probably change my outfit," I said with a laugh. He smiled at me, "take your time, I'll wait here." I ran up the stairs and tried to decide what to wear, I haven't sang in front of an audience in so long. I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a sheer teal top, and a pair of heels. I quickly fixed my make up, which had been messed up by laughing so hard, then I walked down the stairs. "You look good!" Zack said when he saw me. I blushed, "thanks, you ready?" We walked out to my car, trying not to get too wet. I forgot that the last CD that had been playing in my car was John Mayer. Zack's jaw basically dropped, "You like John Mayer!?" He asked. I blushed so bad, "yes, please don't make fun of me!" He laughed, "I love John Mayer, I would never make fun of you." The whole ride to the concert venue we sang along to every song together. I hadn't felt so at home since Austin was alive. At a stop light, I looked over and smiled at Zack, he smiled back. We finally arrived at the venue and when we walked in the rest of his band looked at us like we just committed a crime. Zack and I looked at each other confused, "what?" we both said at the same time. The guys just shook their heads.

I was so anxious waiting to go on stage, and so nervous. "Relax. You're going to do great," Zack said reassuringly. I smiled at him. Finally, they went on. I watched them from side-stage. They were really good. After a few songs it was my time to go up and sing with them. I walked across the stage at my part, exchanging a look with Zack. "Good luck," he mouthed. I half-smiled. Despite my nerves, I sang my heart out. Their fans were surprisingly accepting, and cheered. I smiled as I exited the stage. They played the rest of their set and Zack ran off the stage hugging me. "You did awesome!" He said excitedly. "Thanks!" I said smiling. I checked my phone, it was getting late, "Hey, Zack, I'm gunna start heading home." He looked sad, "oh, alright, well, I'll call you or text you later, let's hang tomorrow, ok?" "Okay," I replied smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack and I had spent every waking moment together after the show. We became so close, he made me feel alive again.

~Two months later~

My eyes were barely even open yet, I had been laying in bed for about an hour though. My phone went off.

_from Zack_

_Kaylieeeeeeee! Wakey Wakeyyy!_

_To Zack_

_what do you want, sir? :P_

_from Zack_

_Oh gee, glad you're so pleasant in the morning! Let's hang out. Get ready, I'm coming to get you, we're going to breakfast._

_To Zack_

_I need to shower and stuff!_

_From Zack_

_I suggest you hurry, I'll be there in an hour:)_

_To Zack_

_I'll be waiting!_

__I jumped out of my bed, I had to hurry to get ready. It really wasn't that early, it was 11 A.M. I decided I was going to wear a yellow summer dress today. I jumped in the shower, hurrying to get done. Then, I threw on my dress and began to do my make up when I heard a knock on the door. "Shit," I said to myself. I ran down the stairs, almost falling. I checked myself in the mirror then opened the door, standing there was Zack. "Good morning!" He said. I smiled, "come in, I'm not done getting ready yet, give me five more minutes." He smiled then went and sat on my couch. I ran upstairs then quickly finished my make up. I walked down stairs. "Okay, let's go," I said, smiling. Zack stood up, walked to the door, and opened it for me. I went out it and he followed. We walked to his car, and he opened my door for me. "You look beautiful today," he said. I smiled, "thanks." He drove me to a diner up the road. We talked about everything and ate multiple pancakes. "What would you like to do today?" He asked. "Anything's fine by me," I replied with a smile. After eating we drove to a movie store and rented a million movies, then drove back to my place and watched them all, talking and laughing. Before we even knew it, it was almost sunset. We decided to go watch the sunset on the beach. "Are you alone all the time?" He asked. "Yeah, usually," I replied. "That's no fun," he said frowning. I looked up at him, half-smiling. We walked back to my house and played board games. He kept cracking jokes, and never failed to make me laugh. It was 2 in the morning, and he finally said, "Well, I probably should go home." I walked him out to his car, but it wouldn't start. This made us laugh, it was like fate was telling him not to go. He got out of the car. "I don't really feel like driving, so you can stay the night, if you'd like," I suggested. He smiled, "Okay!" We went back into my house, and laid on my living room floor talking. He was as curious as a little kid. He asked me all kinds of questions, because he really wanted to know. "Kay, you're my best friend," he said, at one point when we were talking about me always be alone. I smiled. "You're my best friend too, Zack." He looked me dead in the eyes and kissed me. Part of me had been waiting for this for so long. I kissed him back.

Things got so intense, what we had going on was so passionate. As things progressed Zack started grabbing at the button on my pants. I stopped for a minute and then continued to let him. He stopped and looked at me, "are you sure? I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with." This gave me a sense of comfort, I nodded. Our clothes were shed, and as he held me close to his body we began to make love. I knew this was right, because it felt right. Things were so perfect, so happy with Zack. Zack picked me up and carried me upstairs and laid me on my bed, and we continued. When it was over, I looked up at him. His green eyes stared into mine, "you're so beautiful," he said as he kissed me. Being in someone's arms never felt so right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up alone. I looked around the room for any sign on Zack. I then noticed some of his clothes still on the floor.

I smiled, and decided to get out of bed. I walked over to my full-length mirror, and groaned. I looked like I had been hit by a train. I put my hair into a messy bun and decided to go find Zack. As I walked toward the stairs, I heard noises from downstairs, and smiled.

"Zack?" I called. I heard footsteps, then he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, beautiful!" he said, running up the stairs and picking me up. He kissed me as he held me.

I was starting to realize how happy this guy really made me. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy, especially person induced.

"I made you breakfast!" He said cheerfully.

"Thank you, my love! This is seriously the best way to wake up, you're perfect." I replied.

He carried me down the stairs and threw my down onto the couch then leaned over me and kissed me. "I'll be right back."

He came back with my favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice. On the side of the trail was also a small white vase with a rose in it. My life was seriously too perfect for words.

"You are seriously too perfect." He kissed my forehead after I said this.

He sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap. I smiled, and he kissed my neck.

"Kaylie, you are really amazing," he said.

"So are you, Zacky. I haven't been this happy in years,"I said turning and kissing him.

I finally had someone who made me happy, this was real.

"So, baby, what do you wanna do today?" He asked me eagerly.

"I have to go shopping, actually. But you're definitely welcome to come, you can be my wing man." I said laughing.

"I would love to." he said seriously, kissing my nose. Why was he so cute?

After I finished my breakfast I turned around so my legs were wrapped around his waist and we were face to face.

"I have to go take a shower." I told him. He kissed me.

"Me too," he said smirking.

"I'll beat you there!" I said weaseling my way off of his body, and running.

"No, you won't!" he said pushing past me playfully.

I made it into the bathroom first and shut the door, trying to hold it closed with my body laughing. This obviously didn't last too long because Zack was so strong compared to me. When he finally got it open he picked me up, putting me over his shoulder and throwing me into the shower clothes and all, and then he turned on the water.

"Realllllllllllly, Zachary?!" I said laughing so hard I almost couldn't breathe.

I started taking off my clothes, and he stripped out of what little he had on, and joined me in the shower.

The whole idea of showering together made me so nervous, yet comfortable. He hugged me and kissed my forehead as the water ran down us.

"I love you, Kaylie Jade."

"I love you too, Zachary Steven."

After we finished showering he sat on my bed and watched me do my hair and make up. "Go pick out my outfit." I said

Gladly, he got up and walked to my closet. He decided on a light pair of denim shorts, which happened to be my favorite, a sheer collared peach sleeveless shirt, and a black bandeau.

"Good choice." I said smiling, and kissing my beautiful boyfriend.

"I sure thought so," he said kissing me back.

He studied me as I got dressed and finished my hair and make up. When I was done I crawled into my bed next to him and cuddled up in the crook of his arm. "Why me?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" He replied, confused.

"You have millions of girls after you every single day. Why would you choose me? A girl that you met on the beach one day."

"No other girl has ever made my heart stop by just existing. No girl has ever given me butterflies by the way the laugh. No girl has ever said my name like you, making me go insane. No girl has ever made me want to wake up next to them every single morning. Most importantly though, no girl has even been you. You're the only one I can see myself being with, Kaylie. Ever. I know, we've only known each other a couple months but I really love you. You're really something special. Especially for me."

I had never had anyone say anything like this about me before. He was so perfect, I felt I didn't deserve him. But, he is all I want, I crave him.

I smiled up at him and kissed him. "Zachary Steven Merrick, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Forever and ever and ever!"

We finally decided to get out of my bed and go to the mall. I really need new make up, and some jewelry. Of course I ended up getting some un-needed clothes and shoes too, though.

The whole time we goofed around and laughed. Unlike most people, he enjoyed shopping with me, he actually seemed to be having fun, he even offered to carry my bags. As we were about to leave we walked past FYE.

"Babyyyyyyy, if I get Sex and the City 1 and 2 will you watch them with me? Please, please, please!" I begged.

"Of course, princess. Anything for you." He said kissing my forehead.

In all reality I was his princess. He spoiled me a lot. I went into FYE grabbed the movies and while we were in the checkout line people recognized him. I just stood there awkwardly smiling as he took pictures with the girls.

"Is this your girlfriend?" One girl asked.

He proudly smiled, "Yes, her name's Kaylie."

The girl smiled, "well, it was nice meeting you!" She pulled him into a hug and then walked away.

"Sorry, babe," he apologized.

"There's no reason to be sorry," I said half-smiling.

He kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

On the car ride home we sang together to every song that played, and laughed. No matter what we were doing we always seemed to be having fun. When we finally got back to my house he carried in my bags and then we laid down in my living room and watch both Sex and the City's.

After the second one was finished he got a phone call from his mom asking when he was coming to see them. He'd been off of tour for a while, but had been spending a lot of time with me and not too much time with anyone else. "Baby, I gotta go see my mom. I'll come back later, if you want."

I looked at the time. It was already 6:30.

"It's okay, babe. Just go enjoy time with your family, you don't have to come back tonight. Call me or text me later." I said.

He kissed me goodbye, and left. I decided I'd clean up the house since it hadn't been done in a while. Then afterwards, I decided to make myself some dinner. Then, I cleaned out my closet and make up of all the things that were no good anymore. By the time I was done it was 10:30 and I was exhausted. I made sure all the lights downstairs were shut off, and I went into my closet, got out a pair of shorts and threw them on with one of Zack's shirts. I then threw my hair up into a bun, and brushed my teeth. I turned my lights off and got into bed. It was weird not sleeping with Zack tonight. I started drifting to sleep and my phone went off.

_kayyyybabbbbyyyyy:*_

_Hiiii, zackkkky_

_whatcha doin princess?_

_laying in bed:)_

_ohok, go to sleep precious c: I love you so very much, i'll call you in the morning._

_i love you too, baby. I hope you had a good time with your parents and sister!_

_i did, i hope you had a good day as well, sorry i didn't text you at all._

_that's fine, babe. i was busy cleaning anyways._

_alright, babe. goodnight, i love you:)_

_sweet dreams, i love you too :)_

__I tossed and turned for hours, and then finally got to sleep. I woke up the next day at noon to my phone ringing, by the time I was actually awake I had missed the call. It had been Zack, there was also a million texts from him awaiting me as well.

_I'm up, i'm up. lol_

_Good morning babygirlllll! What are you doing today?_

_nothing, probably. lol why?_

_because obviously I want to see your pretty face :) also, my parents want to meet you._

_already?_

_yessss. kayl, we don't have to, though._

_No, i don't mind, lolol. let me get ready. are we meeting them today?_

_yeah, for lunch at 2 if you want to join us:)_

_sounds good! let me get ready._

_Okay, princess :) i'll be over soon._

__I was extremely nervous, even though I knew I didn't have to be. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the door open and shut.

"Zack?" I yelled, making sure it was him.

"Yeah, it's just me, babe." I heard him say.

I blow-dried my hair and I heard the bathroom door open, I turned around to see Zack standing there. He walked over and kissed me.

"I missed you so much, oh my god." he said

I laughed. "I missed you too, Zack."

I quickly finished getting ready, put on my dress and my heels and we headed out.

As he drove, he held my hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"Oh, gee, not at all." I said sarcastically, laughing.

"Don't be, they'll love you." He said reassuringly, smiling.

He kissed me quick before we got out of the car, and then we walked up to the restaurant.

He hugged and kissed his pants hello, and introduced me. They seemed very excited to meet me. Lunch went well, and after it was over Zack decided to show me his apartment.

Everything in it had to do with football or music. It was very Zack. "Ya know," I began, "you could always come live with me if you wanted." I said.

He smiled, "I might as well, with how much I'm over there."

We decided that he was just going to move in with me. We started packing his things that weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack had been moved in for two months, which is five months since he's been off of touring, tomorrow he leaves again for three months. It's going to be so weird not waking up to him every morning. I'm going to be so lost, this is the first time since we've been together that he's going to be touring, and that I won't see him for any length of time.

"Baby, I'm going to miss you so much," he said while we were laying in bed.

I frowned, "I know I'm going to miss you too. But we'll get through this. It's just going to take sometime to get used to, that's all."

"Are you really okay with me touring? I could quit, ya know," he asked, seriously.

"Yes, of course. It's what you love, it's your dream. Just because you met me doesn't mean your DREAM has to change. I support you one thousand percent," I replied, kissing him reassuringly.

"Okay, I'm just..it's going to be hard."

He seemed to be handling this a lot rougher than I was. But I knew we could do it. I didn't have faith in much, but I definitely did in us. How could I not? He made me happy again.

"I know, but guess what? We can do it. I PROMISE."

He smiled at me, a sad smile, but still a smile. The rest of the day we spent packing all of his tour necessities and spending as much time together as possible. The first two shows were in the area, so we still had two days some-what together. We ended today though at his parents for dinner. They were going to miss him just as much. They were very accepting of our relationship and fell in love with me just as fast as Zack had. It was nice having a "second family." They treated me like one of their own, I would have to come visit while Zack was touring.

"Ya know, Kaylie, we're going to miss you around the house! Stop by, even while Zack is off touring!" Zack's dad Mark said, before we left.

"I will, for sure! We're all going to be pretty lonely," I said with a laugh.

"Kayl, make sure you text me! We can go shopping and hang out!" his sister, Sam said.

"Sounds good! I could use some girl time, now that I'm surrounded by guys twenty four seven!" I said with a laugh.

His parents and sister hugged us both before we left. On the drive home Zack seemed a little distressed, so I drove. When we pulled into the driveway, I asked, "Babe, are you ok?"

Zack shook his head, "Kay, I don't know if I can do this. I can't leave you...I just can't."

I had no idea where this was coming from. His life has been touring, why was it so hard now?

"Why, babe?"

"I don't know..I just can't."

"Well, you are NOT quitting. We will have to figure something out. I will come see you whenever I can."

"Why can't you just come tour with me?"

"Someone has to take care of the house, and I highly doubt the guys are going to want me interfering 24/7."

"Baby, please. I don't want to do this alone."

"Zack. You will be okay, I promise. It's not fair to your band or your fans, you need to be focused on them. I will come to as many shows as possible though."

He wasn't too happy with this, but it's probably for the best. He needs his alone time too.

We laid in bed together for the rest of the night, he was so upset, but excited at the same time. This situation was so bittersweet.

The next morning I got up before him and made him breakfast. He woke up, showered, ate and then we were off to Alex's to load everything into the bus. As I helped him load everything he got really sad.

"Don't leave," he said.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming to your show tonight and tomorrow, I'm riding in the bus with you and everything," I said confused.

His parents offered to bring me home after tomorrow's show so I could ride in the bus.

"I mean...while I'm gone. I don't want you to forget about me and leave."

I kissed him, "how could I? You're my everything, my every waking moment is dedicated to you and only you. I will never leave, you're stuck with me forever."

This made him smile. His meet and greet started in an hour. While we rode there I helped him unpack his things and set up his bunk. We laid in his bunk the whole ride there talking and laughing. While he went into his meet and greet I shopped around the area, and met him at the bus when it was over. As I was walking to the bus a group of girls stopped me.

"You're Zack Merrick's girlfriend, Kaylie, right?"One asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, that's me!"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're really beautiful!"

I couldn't help but smile, she was too sweet. "Aw, thank you so much, sweetie!" I gave the girl a hug. This was the first time this ever happened to me and it gave me the best feeling. I walked onto the bus smiling a huge smile.

"Did you have a quickie with a hobo in the alley?" Jack asked.

I started laughing so hard, "no! The cutest girl, one of your guys' fans just told me how beautiful I was!"

"Oh, cute, storybook material," he said half serious, half jokingly.

Zack was in the back lounge, he held out his arms for me to jump into, and I did.

"I love you, Kaylie Jade!"

"I love you too, Zachary Steven."

The last two days with Zack went by so fast. When we departed from each other both of us cried like little babies. The ride home alone with his parents was so long. Living home alone for the next three months was going to be torture.

I walked into the house, throwing my shopping bags on the floor. The house was so empty, so quiet, so lifeless. I hated this already, and this was the first time I've been home since we've been apart. I hadn't even been home for five minutes and I started getting text messages from him.

_I miss you already, come back :(_

_I wish, baby. I miss you already too. sosososo much._

_shoulda stayed touring with me ):_

_bleh ):_

_oh well. see you in three months ):_

__Everyday was filled with a million texts and phone calls. I knew he was enjoying tour, but no doubt that he missed me. I missed him too, so bad. The tour was over in a week, and I couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up around 10:30. Today was the day Zack was coming home. I got up and saw a trail of duct tape and rose petals leading me like a map. A note on the table next to my bed said:

_Good morning, sleep beauty. Get up, shower and get ready then follow this trail. There will be notes with instructions at every heart. I left an outfit out for you in the bathroom._

_Love you,_

_Zachary_

__The outfit he left me was a beautiful pink dress and an adorable pair of heels, topping it off with a necklace. I hurried and showered, then let my hair naturally dry and rushed on my make up so I could solve this puzzle. I went back to my bed to trace the map. The first path led to the kitchen, there was a heart on the door, so I opened it. Inside was a picnic basket full of our favorite foods, on top of the basket there was a note that read:

_Bring this with you to follow the trail xo_

__This was making me SO anxious. He is so clever. The trail then led me to the sliding glass door a post-it on that said:

_The trails is going to lead off the porch. It's going to change to just rose petals. You obviously can't duct tape the sand ;) Bring your guitar! love you baby boo xo_

__I had no idea what he had up his sleeve, but I sure was excited to find out. Every ten feet there was a bouquet of different types of flowers, all my favorites, and a note telling me things he loved about me. Finally, I saw him standing, dressed up fancy, holding a bouquet of roses, smiling.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then, he took my guitar from me and sang me, "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zereos. I couldn't help but tear up, I missed him more than I could even explain. He stood up and took my hand, helping me up. He then handed me the roses, and the last note, as I opened it and read it, he got down on one knee, the note read:

_Home is where the heart is, and you are my heart._

_Will you marry me?_

__I couldn't help but cry, he was holding open a little box, with a beautiful ring inside. I smiled and said, "yes." He slid the ring on my finger and took me in his arms and kissed me, at last.

We may have been moving "too fast" but neither of us cared. The only people we needed supported us to the fullest. His whole family and band knew what he had up his sleeve. I had no idea. This was a perfect way to reunite.

At the show tonight, he announced our engagement, his fans were so excepting and so excited for us. This made me even happier. It was almost as meaningful as my soon to be in laws excepting me into their family. This was a perfect day, and I got to end it by sleeping in our bed, with my perfect fiance for the first time in three months.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, beautiful princess baby lover pants! WAKE UP! We have things to do!"

It was only one day since we got engaged and Zack was already getting on planning the wedding. He wanted to marry me as soon as possible, not that I was complaining.

"Ehhhhh," I groaned, "five more minutes."

He laughed, tightening his arms that were wrapped around me. "Sorry, I'm just really excited."

"I am too, baby. But I'll be more excited when I'm more awake. Go pick me out an outfit?"

"It's already done, I knew you were going to be mad that I woke you up, so I have that done, and breakfast waiting on the counter. Unless you want me to bring it to you in bed."

How did I get this lucky? I smiled and turned around to face Zack. "I really love you," I said kissing him.

In middle of the kiss he smiled, "I really love you too, babe."

Finally after laying there for ten minutes I decided to get up and go eat. Zack and I sat at our kitchen table eating breakfast. The whole time he had a huge smile on your face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, laughing.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL. I CAN'T TAKE IT," he said excitedly running over, sitting on me and kissing me.

I giggled, "Zachary, stoppppppppppppp, you're being such a cheeseball today!"

He kissed my nose and laughed, "are you ready to shower?"

I looked at him and noticed he'd already showered, which meant I was showering alone. He must have had a trick up his sleeve.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

He bent down and told me to get on his back, he gave me a piggy back ride up to the bathroom, put me down, kissed me hard and left me to shower. "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

I took a long shower, and then took my time getting ready. Then, I walked downstairs and saw Zack sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat on his lap, putting my arms around his neck.

"So, baby, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I am making our wedding a complete surprise. The only thing in your power in color choice, and your dress and your bridesmaids dresses. So, I have things to do with that, and my mom and sister are taking you to look for a dress. You have no price limit. Whatever you want, you have it."

"You drive me nuts!" I said, laughing.

"I know, that's why you're marrying me. By the way, the wedding is going to be August 13th. That's probably a month-ish away."

"Do you have everything already set up?"

"Maybe, maybe not, guess you will find out," he said smiling at me.

He was way too slick. How did he know I was even going to say yes to him?! I was excited to go dress shopping though

"Babe, how many groomsmen do you have? So I know how many girls I have to find," I asked.

"Well, Jack, Rian, and Alex and probably going to be it. Jack is going to be the best man."

"Okay, so do you think I could get Cassadee, Lisa, and Sam to do it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love to. You guys are all pretty close, so I think it'll all be cool!"

"Okay, I'm going to call them quick before I have to go."

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter and called them, they all agreed. So everyone could walk with their spouses, who had them at least, I made Sam, Zack's sister my maid of honor. I knew I wouldn't regret this decision since she was probably helping Zack with the planning anyways. I kissed Zack after they all agreed, "all set. I want the colors to be pastel pink, green, yellow, or blue. You can choose which two. Those are the ones I like," I replied smiling.

"What color are you making the girls dresses?" he asked.

"I have NO idea, probably a pale pink or yellow if I can find one. Not blue for sure though, that's too wintery."

He smiled, "they're be perfect no matter what."

I heard a horn honk, "that's probably my mom." Zack said. I kissed him goodbye and headed off with his mom and sister for the day to look for my dress. I couldn't wait.

After three hours and one hundred dresses later I found the perfect ballgown dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful in this dress, if you don't get it I will punch you!" Sam said.

We laughed, "It's definitely THE dress, so no punches for me!" I said giggling.

We paid for my dress, and since it was such a perfect fit we got to take it home that day. "When are we going bridesmaid shopping?" I asked.

Sam checked her phone, "in an hour."

I groaned, we went and got lunch and then all of my bridesmaid met us at the bridal shoppe. I was swarmed with hugs, "I'm so excited!" Cassadee said.

It wasn't long before we found the perfect bridesmaid dresses, the shopping time was so fun, and full of laughs. But, I really could not wait to get home to Zack. Zack's mom decided to bring our dresses to her house so Zack didn't see them before our big day. I walked in the door after my soon to be mother in law dropped me off.

"Honey, I'm homeeeeeeee!" Zack picked me up and kissed me.

"Hello, beautiful"

He had dinner and a movie waiting for me. What a perfect way to end the night


	7. Chapter 7

Our wedding was three days away, we were doing the rehearsal dinner tonight, though because he was sending my bridesmaids and I on a trip until the day of the wedding. This means I wouldn't see him after dinner until I got to the alter. I was going to go insane, but hey, tour's given us a lot of practice.

At the dinner, the best man and maid of honor made speeches. Jack went first.

"Ya know, knowing Zack and being his best friend for as long as I have I never thought he would be the first of the four of us to get married. Now that he is, I'm glad it's with Kaylie. I don't think I could have chose a better spouse for him. I'm super excited to have her as apart of our family, and I really can't wait, honestly. She's already like a sister to me, and I'm looking to her forever being that. Thank you, Kay, for putting that smile on his face, and you better seriously prepare for mad bro-hangs," he finished coming over and kissing my cheek. I smiled, "Love you, Jack."

Next up, it was the maid of honor's turn, which was Zack's sister Sam.

"I know we have only known eachother a short amount of time but I am completely honored to be your maid of honor. I look forward to our friendship for the rest of forever. You make my brother so happy, and being around you is always a good time. I'm welcoming you into this family officially with open arms, and I can't wait until I can truly call you my sister, love you kayl!"

The whole night, Zack had his eyes glued to me. Man, I was going to miss waking up to those beautiful green eyes and that beautiful smile for the next few days. Dinner was about over and we had already had rehearsal. The guys were all playing pool, and the girls were talking to Zack's mom. "Mom, I'm stealing Kaylie from you for a little while," Zack said. "Alright, honey, just have her back here before 8:30 we have to catch our flight." She said smiling.

Zack took my hand and led me to a place deep into the beach behind the restaurant. It was a little cabin, it looked like a child's playhouse.  
"This was mine and Sam's when we were younger. I just wanted a place where we could be alone, sorry for the childish aspect of it," he said, nervously.

"It's fine, is everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, I mean, are you sure you want to marry me? I mean this was kind of all of a sudden, and soon, but I really love you, and I hope you know that, and I'm probably talking really fast. I'm just nervous, and I don't want you to feel like you're making a mistake." he blurted out.

"Baby. Don't you EVER think or feel that I feel like this is a mistake. I KNOW it's not a mistake. I know this is what i'm supposed to being doing with my life. You are my life now, okay? Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you."

Zack kissed me, "I'm sorry for being so insecure sometimes."

"It's okay, I get that way too, trust me."

He checked the time on his phone, "Shit. We need to head back, I don't want you to miss your plane." he said

"Where are we even going?" I asked, curiously.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?" he said smiling, taking my hand, leading me up the beach.

He drove us to the airport, and waited with us until we boarded the plane. "I'm going to miss you so much," he said hugging and kissing me.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too."

We heard a call over the loudspeaker for my flight.

"I love you, I'll meet you at the alter," Zack said.

"I love you too, I'll be the one in white," I replied, kissing him goodbye.

The flight seemed to take FOREVER. When it was over we finally arrived in Florida. Zack arranged for us to stay at Cinderella's castle in Disney Land. I called him, "Thank you, baby. I love you. Miss you."

"You're so welcome. I love and miss you too."

We went around sight seeing, and explored Disneyland and the beaches. Before we knew it, it was time to go home. We boarded our flight, and it was about dinner time when we landed. We were staying at Zack's parents. The guys were all staying at mine and Zack's house. I was so nervous and jittery. We ordered dinner and watch movies. I was out and in bed by 9. I got to sleep in Zack's old bed, which was comforting, because it still smelt like him. I missed him so much.

I woke up at 730 the next morning, we had to be ready by 11. I had all my hair and make up appointments soon. I showered and texted Zack.

_Hi baby, see you in a few hours. I love you. I can't wait to become Mrs. Merrick xo_

_I can't wait either! I love you too, princess. I hope you're happy with everything._

_I will be :)_

_After hours of getting _our hair and make up done it was finally time. We arrived at the venue, which was a beautiful, very formal castle. We were getting married outside. I watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, and I swallowed hard when it was my turn. Dear God, please don't let me fall. Zack was standing at the alter looking perfect in his tux. He left me absolutely breathless. He started to cry as he saw me walk down the aisle. I was handed off, and in his arms again.  
"You look beautiful," he whispered. I started to cry.

We said our vows, and as we were walking down the aisle together after we were officially husband and wife, he whispered in my ear, "home is wherever I'm with you."

We walked into the building, our reception was held in an amazing ballroom. Everything was so me, and picked out just how I would if I had planned the wedding. I was beyond happy with everything.

"Thank you, so much. I love you." I said, kissing my husband.

"I love you too, beautiful. There's no need to thank me. I wanted our day to be perfect, just like you deserve."


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the wedding was so long and tiring. I could not wait to get home. After everything was over, we hurried and packed everything that we needed to bring home up, with the help of his family and band. We departed from the venue of our wedding after an hour and a half of packing/cleaning up. We hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. I was still in my wedding dress, and as much as I loved it I couldn't wait until it came off. I felt the same way about my shoes, but the came off hours ago. After everything was ready Zack looked at me, "You good to go?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah," I said smiling back. He held out his hand for me to take and walked me to his car.

"Was today what you hoped for?" he asked.

"So much more," I said smiling, kissing him.

"You look absolutely beautiful, babygirl," he said kissing my neck. He knew that drove me crazy and it almost always lead to other things. I shot him "the look." He just laughed. The ride home seemed like it took forever. As soon as we got in the door clothes started coming off. His first.

He took off his jacket and shoes, throwing them down and kissing me. I started pulling at the buttons of his shirt. He smiled in the middle of the kiss that was occurring and took it off the rest of the way. Under it, he had on a white tee. He pulled it off himself like he was the hulk, making me giggle and roll my eyes. I started kissing along his collarbone, making my way up to his neck, I knew this turned him on.

I looked into his eyes, they looked like they were melting. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, and they dropped. By this time, there was a mountain in between us. He picked me up, and carried me up the stairs. As soon as we got upstairs, he went behind me and unzipped my dress, gently pulling it off of me so it didn't get ruined. My bra became unhooked at well. I quickly turned around and put arms around his neck, kissing him. He pushed me up against the hallway wall so I would make my legs up to his waist and wrap them around him. He stood there holding me and kissing me up against the wall for a while.

He then carried me the rest of the way into the bedroom, laying me down onto the bed. He gently got on top of me, kissing me harder, and teasing me a little. He started pulling at my underwear, so I let him take them off, and pulled at his. He took his off as well.

He got back on top of me and began, nice and slow. Making me moan. After a while we switched, and I was the one on top. By the time we were both finished, three hours had passed and it was two in the morning. We laid there, naked, tangled in the sheets.

"Kaylie Jade Merrick, I love you with my whole heart."

"I love you too."


End file.
